Not Such A Single Lady
by Zaran Heart
Summary: Kurt vient d'aider l'équipe à gagner grâce au pouvoir de Beyoncé ! Mais s'il on le remercie, quelqu'un veut le féliciter plus intimement... Scène très explicite.


Un petit OS très... Spécial, pour exprimer ma passion pour le Purt :D. C'est un peu OOC, mais après tout... J'ai écrit ça l'autre jour parce que j'étais assez tendu, mais sans raconter ma vie, enjoy si vous aimez les trucs un peu plus adultes~

PS : L'absence de dialogue est volontaire... Je dis ça comme ça :).

* * *

><p>Ils avaient gagné le match grâce à lui, grâce à sa méthode. Kurt se sentait tellement fier d'avoir aidé les autres. Peut-être qu'il recevrait un peu moins de messages de haine, de slushies, ou d'autres choses dans le genre. En tout cas, pendant qu'il était porté par les membres de son équipe, il sentait les regards sur lui, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder tout le monde d'un air heureux. Un peu comme s'il avait atteint le sommet du monde. Il se sentait respecté, et, il fallait l'avouer, aimé. Lorsqu'il fut ramener jusque dans les vestiaires en se faisant porter, Kurt demanda aux Titans de le reposer au sol, et d'un coup, il se sentait beaucoup plus petit qu'eux. Ah, mais qu'importait ! Ils le respectaient, le félicitaient. Il n'avait pas encore retiré son équipement qu'on lui donnait des tapes amicales dans le dos. Il était en joie. Cependant, il savait ce qui allait se passer maintenant, ils allaient tous se doucher, les athlètes en sueur verraient leur corps se recouvrirent d'eau chaude, et Kurt les regarderait rouler leurs muscles tandis qu'ils se détendront, l'air apaisé, la tête levée vers le plafond, les yeux fermés. Et il les fixerait. Oh, Kurt n'était pas un pervers, ou bien un voyeur, mais maintenant qu'il s'assumait, il n'avait pas de raisons de ne pas profiter de la vue de ces jeunes hommes dont les corps s'ouvraient à la virilité. Evidemment, il regardait surtout Finn, puisqu'il le trouvait extrêmement charmant, et en plus de sa gentillesse, il avait une belle peau. Kurt fit ce qu'il put pour rester discret tandis que les garçons se lavaient. Lui, il était assis sur un banc, encore en sueur, près à aller se laver. Cependant, il préférait attendre qu'ils soient tous partis. Il n'était pas à l'abri d'une érection non-contrôlée. Alors il restait là, assis. Les murets qui séparaient les douches l'empêchaient de regarder plus bas que les pectoraux des garçons, mais cela ne le gênait pas, ces muscles étaient déjà assez excitants à regarder.<p>

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, la plupart des garçons avaient déjà enroulé une serviette autour de leur taille après s'être séchés et commençaient à se rhabiller, alors que Kurt allait avec une extrême lenteur vers les douches. Il fit semblant de s'occuper de ses affaires, souriait quand on le complimentait encore sur son jeu, réalisant qu'ils oublieraient bien vite ce qu'il avait fait pour eux, mais après tout, il avait le Glee Club, et ça, ça le faisait tenir. Lorsque tous les garçons furent sortis des douches, et que quelques uns restaient encore dans le vestiaire, Kurt se décida à aller se laver. Il prit la douche la plus au fond et regarda vers les casiers pour voir si personne ne regardait et il se déshabilla finalement pour enclencher la douche, faisant partir doucement la sueur.

Il n'y avait plus personne dans les vestiaires, juste lui, et la personne qui se douchait. Puck comprenait bien qu'on ne veuille pas se mêler à la foule, les mecs étant assez pudiques, surtout à leur âge, la sexualité commençant à peine à s'éveiller chez eux. Mais lui, il était parfaitement confiant avec ce genre de choses. Il couchait çà et là, et les femmes plus âgées lui avaient clairement donné une assurance qu'il ne regrettait pas d'avoir gagné. Cependant, il y avait toujours quelqu'un, et lorsqu'il se rendit compte que c'était Hummel, il sourit. Il ne s'était pas lavé, lui non plus. Trop énervé par ce qu'il venait de voir et ce qu'il lui arrivait en ce moment, l'histoire de Quinn, du bébé, du fait qu'elle mente à Finn alors qu'il était le vrai père… Tout cela le mettait en rage, et il essayait d'oublier avec des aventures d'un soir. Mais avec le match, et le fait que tout le monde irait sûrement manger une pizza, il n'aurait pas le temps d'aller voir une des femmes qui avaient besoin de ses « services ». C'était peut-être l'occasion d'explorer de nouveaux horizons, après tout. Puck était le genre d'aventurier qui se fichait des rumeurs, et puis, s'ils restaient tous les deux silencieux sur cette aventure, cela ne pouvait pas faire de mal, non ? Pas vu, pas pris. Ce n'était pas le genre de garçon à prendre mille et unes précautions, et niveau drague, il faisait clairement du rentre-dedans, et ne cachait pas ses envies. Ainsi, s'il voulait Hummel, il l'aurait.

Vérifiant une dernière fois qu'il n'y avait personne, Puck s'avança silencieusement et furtivement dans la salle des douches, retirant d'abord son t-shirt, exposant ses abdominaux et ses pectoraux saillants, finement travaillés. Ils brillaient légèrement à la lumière des douches, à cause de la légère couche de sueur les recouvrant. Rapidement, c'est le short du footballer qui tomba au sol, exposant des jambes toutes aussi musclées que le haut de son corps, recouvertes de poils, depuis les chevilles jusqu'au haut des cuisses. C'est donc avec un boxer commençant à gonfler d'excitation que le Puckerman se rapprocha de la douche de Kurt, faisant s'effondrer le dernier rempart à sa nudité au beau milieu des douches, exposant un postérieur agréablement formé, et des parties masculines éveillées. Les yeux baissés, c'était le derrière de Kurt qu'il fixait depuis quelques secondes. De belles fesses timides qu'il n'hésiterait pas à toucher. Posant ses bras sur les murets sans honte, il s'approcha et s'éclaircit la gorge, indiquant sa présence.

Kurt se figea et se retourna après quelques secondes. Ce qu'il vit lui fit plus peur que jamais. Il croyait halluciner, et c'était Noah Puckerman devant lui, le fixant avec un air intéressé et plein de luxure. Le jeune Hummel ne savait pas comment réagir, et resta sans bouger devant le grand et beau jeune homme, l'air désemparé. Il devait avouer que dans son cœur, Finn était placé sur un piédestal, mais il n'était pas le seul à lui offrir des images un peu plus… Chaudes, dirons-nous. Et le garçon à crête était un exemple assez frappant de ce qu'aimait Kurt. C'était déjà un homme, dans tout son comportement, son physique était magnifique, sa peau semblait douce. Il prenait soin de lui, sans aucun doute. Son regard était de braises, et si le jeune Hummel tournait la tête à chaque fois, c'était de peur de s'enflammer d'un simple échange par le regard. Ses yeux étaient magnifiques, plein d'assurance… Il faisait clairement craquer l'homo de service. Mais il était là, aussi nu que lui, aussi proche que l'on pouvait l'être, et il semblait intéressé. Kurt ne sut quoi faire, quoi dire, il laissa faire. Et il sentit une chaleur plus importante que celle de la douche lorsque leurs corps se collèrent l'un à l'autre, tout comme leurs lèvres. Sa bouche fut la victime d'une intrusion qu'il ne regretta pas. Si Kurt s'imaginait très bien le « French Kiss », il n'en avait jamais partagé… Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais partagé quelconque baiser avec qui que ce soit. Et là, il sentait leurs deux langues se mêler dans une folle passion, tandis qu'il se laissait serrer dans les bras musclés de Puckerman, délicatement entraîné contre le mur. Leurs jambes se frottaient, tout comme leurs entre-jambes qui étaient tous deux pressés de faire plus amples connaissances.

S'il fut d'abord surpris de la réaction de Kurt, Puck le laissa saisir son cou pour l'enlacer encore plus passionnément. Ses mains descendirent sur ses fesses qu'il saisit avec fermeté mais également avec douceur. Il les malaxa, faisait gémir doucement le jeune garçon. Après leur premier baiser endiablé, leurs joues se collèrent l'une à l'autre et c'est directement dans l'oreille de Puck que Kurt se mit à pousser des petits soupirs de plaisir. Ses mains commencèrent à se balader dans le dos de Puck, tandis qu'il se laissait écarter le derrière, le lui offrant sans gêne, aucune. Les lèvres de Noah commencèrent à descendre le long du cou du jeune garçon et il se mit à lui mordiller la nuque, se plaçant près de l'épaule pour lui sucer la peau avec force, le faisant gémir d'avantage tandis qu'il lui déposait une marque aussi douloureuse qu'agréable. Le suçon commença à prendre de la couleur tandis que Puck reposait doucement Kurt sur le sol, leurs corps toujours serrés l'un contre l'autre. Leurs regards se plongèrent l'un dans celui de l'autre et un autre baiser les convint de ce qu'ils feraient. Kurt se retourna doucement, offrant son dos et son postérieur aux yeux de Puck qui glissa lentement un doigt entre ses deux fesses serrées par l'incertitude, mais également par l'excitation. Les baisers rapides qu'ils s'échangèrent, et la confiance que dégageait Puck rendirent plus facile l'intrusion de sa main, et bientôt, ce ne fut plus seulement l'intérieur des deux fesses de Kurt qu'il visita, mais le point central qu'il commença à toucher, essayant de le dilater légèrement pour faire passer son doigt à l'intérieur. Les gémissements plus prononcés de Kurt ne firent qu'exciter d'avantage Puck qui prit une des mains du jeune garçon pour la mener à son sexe afin qu'il ait également une attention. Leurs souffles se mélangèrent, tandis que d'une main assez hésitante, Kurt commença à masturber le colosse de son amant. Ce dernier sourit et rit doucement à cette attention qu'il avait provoquée, levant doucement la tête. Si Kurt ne le faisait pas parfaitement, cette main lui donnait des frissons. Pendant une minute, ils restèrent comme cela, le doigt du jeune adulte s'enfonçant avec plus de force dans l'intimité de son partenaire, qui continuait de gémir entre leurs baisers de plus en plus enflammés et bestiaux.

Kurt se dressa sur la pointe de ses pieds pendant que Puck lui entrait un deuxième doigt, le faisant d'avantage gémir, et sa masturbation s'en fit ressentir, car le rythme accéléra. Au bout d'une ou deux minutes, le garçon força le plus âgé à les en sortir, rougissant doucement tandis qu'il déposait des baisers dans son cou, puis sur son torse, descendant. C'était à Puck de devoir s'adosser au mur, et il n'avait absolument aucun problème avec le fait de laisser le jeune Hummel s'occuper oralement de son organe génital. Ils se regardèrent, et lorsque Kurt se retrouva à genoux, il reprit sa masturbation, à deux mains cette fois. Il était rouge, aussi rouge que l'aurait pu être une tomate. Une main descendue sur les lourdes bourses de Puckerman, tandis qu'il saisissait fébrilement la base de son sexe, pour contrôler ses mouvements. Il sentit la main douce et forte de Noah se glisser entre ses cheveux et amener son visage contre son sexe, et rapidement, peut-être même trop rapidement pour qu'il ne s'en rende compte, c'était le gland du pénis circoncis qu'il avait en bouche. Sa langue était indéniablement attirée par cette chair qu'il serrait légèrement entre ses lèvres. Kurt connaissait des choses à la sexualité orale… Comme ne pas mordre, et faire un mouvement droit, ou encore caresser le partenaire. Mais jamais il ne s'était entraîné. Et faire attention à ses dents était plus difficile qu'on aurait pu le penser. Il entendit Noah soupirer de plaisir et lui caresser la tête, et pour cause ! Sa langue caressait avec toute la passion du monde ce qui était déjà dans sa bouche, et rapidement, le jeune homme fut lassé du peu qu'il avait à goûter, et il s'avança d'avantage vers Puck, glissant quelques centimètres de plus dans sa bouche. C'était certes la première fois, mais aux gémissements que faisait le jeune adulte, ce n'était certainement pas mal fait. Grâce aux mains de ce dernier, Kurt commença à donner un mouvement sur le pénis commençant à se recouvrir de salive. Il ne put s'empêcher d'amener une main à son propre entre-jambe qui commençait sérieusement à lui faire mal tant il mendiait pour un peu d'attention. Kurt se masturba donc, accordant une fellation à Puck. Chaque fois qu'il ravalait sa salive, son palais et sa langue pressait le pénis dans sa bouche pour un sentiment exquis que Noah le supplia de recommencer, tout en gardant sa position dominante. Rapidement, Kurt y prit goût et commença à expérimenter différentes pressions sur le sexe qu'il avait sous la main, se laissant prendre aux petits jeux sexuels. C'était de longues lèches humides, aux tendres baisers sur le bout. C'était le massage des bourses de Noah, à la masturbation en rythme avec la fellation. Kurt se sentait incroyablement doué, comme toujours, pour ce genre de choses.

Puck était terriblement excité par ce qui se passait sous sa ceinture, Kurt le suçait, il fallait l'avouer, vraiment bien, et il ne savait pas si toutes ces attentions ne le feraient pas venir avant qu'ils passent à la suite. Après toutes ses expériences, Puck était déjà assez endurant, mais il voulait quand même profiter un peu plus longtemps de Kurt avant de lui éjaculer dessus. Mais en même temps, l'image de son petit visage pur recouvert de sa semence le rendait fou, et il ne savait pas comment il faisait pour se retenir de tout lui balancer, là, maintenant. D'un mouvement de main, il lui fit reculer le visage et il saisit lui-même son membre pour se finir, tenant tout de même la tête de son partenaire pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne le laisserait partir qu'une fois l'orgasme atteint. Le premier, tout du moins. Un long gémissement bruyant se dégagea de la gorge de Puck tandis que Kurt fermait les yeux pour ne pas s'aveugler avec un des nombreux jets collants que le jeune adulte lui envoyait sur le visage. A cause de la surprise, il ouvrit la bouche et l'un d'eux atterrit sur sa langue, lui causant un certain dégoût dû à la première fois. Après tout, ce n'était pas forcément bon… Mais il devait probablement s'y faire. Puck posa sa tête contre le mur tandis qu'il finissait ce qu'il avait commencé. Son souffle était rapide, et c'était la première fois qu'il était aussi excité de faire ça depuis… En fait, depuis sa première fois. C'était une sorte de nouvelle perte de virginité, avec un garçon cette fois. Regardant en bas, il vit le visage de Kurt, tout crispé de peur de se prendre un autre jet perdu. Il sourit et passa ses doigts dessus afin de les faire partir à l'aide de l'eau de la douche. Il était mignon, aussi effrayé de se salir. C'était très excitant, et il n'en fallut pas plus à Puck pour retrouver une pleine ampleur. Il aida à se relever Kurt et le mit là où il était, lui nettoyant les yeux pour qu'il puisse les ouvrir et qu'il voit ses joues rouges à cause du plaisir, ses yeux brillants par l'excitation, et ses lèvres prêtes à l'embrasser encore une fois. Kurt le regarda finalement, et ils se sourirent.

A ce moment-là, Kurt voulait se lâcher, et tandis que Puck l'aidait à se débarrasser des résidus restant sur son visage, il lui saisit la main et la conduisit à sa bouche, avalant la semence dont le propriétaire s'apprêtait à se laver. Ce suçotement de chaque doigt provoqua un bond dans la poitrine de Puck, dont le regard devint de plus en plus animal et envieux. Kurt sentit que ses yeux le dévoraient, et il avait ce sentiment coupable d'aimer cela plus que tout. Lorsqu'il laissa filer les doigts, ceux-ci retournèrent directement entre ses fesses, sans plus attendre, et Noah se jeta sur lui pour lui dévorer les lèvres, l'embrassant avec d'avantage que tous les baisers qu'ils avaient pour l'instant partagés. Kurt gémit, plus fort, plus intensément. A ce stade, il sentait que Puck voulait le préparer une dernière fois avant de passer à l'acte. Au véritable acte. A la pénétration. Les bras de Kurt retrouvèrent la nuque de Puck et il se hissa doucement grâce à ses jambes enroulées autour de la taille du jeune adulte qui le porta comme une plume. Kurt était si léger ! Et Puck si fort… Cela n'était un effort pour aucun des deux de prendre cette position. Leurs regards ne se séparèrent pas, mais la peur se lit clairement dans celui du jeune Hummel. Puck approcha ses lèvres des siennes, et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'embrassaient comme des bêtes, Kurt sentit quelque chose de doux et d'amoureux dans ce baiser. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il comprit qu'il pouvait se permettre d'avoir cette relation avec Puck. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se laissa glisser tout doucement sur son pieu dressé vers son intimité.

Puck avait les deux mains plaquées sur les fesses de Kurt pendant qu'il le faisait très lentement descendre sur son sexe qui n'en pouvait déjà plus d'excitation. Lorsqu'il eut atteint une moitié approximative de son colosse, il remonta une main jusqu'au visage de son amant et l'embrassa à nouveau avec douceur, passant une main dans ses cheveux mouillés, tandis qu'il donnait quelques coups en lui pour le détendre et leur faire passer un bon moment. Une fois que les gémissements de Kurt redevinrent ceux qu'il appréciait, c'est-à-dire, des gémissements de plaisir, et non pas ceux de douleur, Puck se replaça comme il le devait. Ses jambes étaient écartées, ses mains étaient placées sur les fesses de Kurt, ses lèvres étaient serrées aux siennes, et il laissait assez de place pour que le garçon s'offre un plaisir pendant que son grand joueur de football lui offrirait la première sodomie de sa vie. Une fois placé aussi loin que possible, le jeune adulte commença à rentrer et sortir en remuant ses reins avec douceur, faisant pousser de longues plaintes de joie pure à son partenaire, lui embrassant le cou, respirant son odeur douce et sucrée, tandis qu'il le tenait avec fermeté pour ne pas le faire tomber, pour le protéger. Il lui enfonçait de plus en plus assurément son sexe, et sentait chaque resserrement que cela provoquait dans son fondement. C'était une sensation incroyable. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça pour aucune femme, c'était incroyablement mieux chez un garçon. Et tellement plus serré.

La sensation était tellement étrange, tellement nouvelle… Kurt ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait, un peu comme s'il était brisé, et déchiré, mais d'une façon tellement agréable qu'il ne pouvait qu'en demander plus. Il se sentait secoué et mené à la baguette par Puck et il se laissait aller. Une de ses mains était serrée contre la nuque de ce dernier, tandis que l'autre s'occupait de son propre sexe, menaçant lui aussi de le faire partir dans un orgasme. Il sentait ce sentiment monter en lui, encore et encore, à mesure que Puck accélérait, augmentant la chaleur en lui, son souffle caressant sa peau mouillée par l'eau de la douche. Il transpirait. Il gémissait. Il soupirait. Il était tellement emporté dans ce plaisir exquis, c'était parfait. Il sentait la maîtrise de Puck contrôler son inexpérience, il sentait tout son être le pénétrer, tandis qu'il s'offrait à lui. C'était sûrement la sensation la plus agréable qu'il n'avait jamais, jamais vécue. Et il jouit.

Lui aussi.

Kurt poussa un cri, plus qu'un gémissement, et il ne relâcha pas pour autant son mouvement alors que des jets partaient sur son torse et celui de Puck, peu, mais suffisamment pour montrer le plaisir qu'il prenait. Cependant, et il le savait, ce n'était rien en comparaison avec ce qu'il sentait remonter ses entrailles. Il eut l'impression de subir une éruption volcanique en lui. Cette chaleur qui s'écoulait en lui, accompagnée d'un grognement sauvage, c'en était trop pour lui. C'était le bonheur, absolu. Il savait désormais pourquoi on appelait cela le « septième ciel ». C'était la chose la plus incroyable et la plus intense qu'il avait vécu, de toute sa jeune vie. Il ne bougea plus.

Puck reprenait difficilement son souffle dans cet air lourdement chargé de vapeur et de sexe. Après une fellation d'une qualité hors-norme, il venait de pénétrer le cul le plus serré qu'il n'avait visité. Et pourtant, les couguars expérimentaient beaucoup de choses… Mais _ça_. C'était tout autre chose. C'était le bonheur au masculin. D'un homme à un homme. C'était la seule vraie jouissance. Après plusieurs minutes dans cette position, Puck sortit lentement et tendrement de l'anus de Kurt, le déposant sur ses jambes, mais celui-ci se sentait trop faible pour cela et ils se posèrent à deux sur le sol. Ils se regardèrent, et comme depuis le tout début de cette envolée, ils ne parlèrent pas. Ils s'embrassèrent, tendrement, puis passionnément, et enfin, ils s'allongèrent entre les murets, comme s'ils étaient aussi bien installés que sur un lit, en amoureux. Leurs mains se rejoignirent, s'entrecroisèrent, et pour plusieurs minutes, le visage de Kurt se posa sur le torse de Puck, tandis qu'ils se reposaient. Ce dernier voulait continuer, au moins une fois, une dernière fois. Mais il ne savait pas si son partenaire accepterait. Ils avaient déjà fait de nombreuses choses ce soir, mais il lui restait toujours assez d'énergie pour une dernière fois. Il leva la tête de Kurt et lui offrit un sourire, à moitié angélique, à moitié excité, lui faisant clairement comprendre ses intentions, celui-ci soupira et se redressa sur son corps, le caressant avec lenteur. D'un seul regard, il accepta.

Kurt se mit à genoux, cachant un peu ses parties, rougissant, mais Puck lui retira ses mains d'un geste réconfortant. Après tout, ils venaient de faire l'amour, alors aucune pudeur n'avait lieu d'être entre eux désormais. Kurt se mit debout, et son amant en fit de même. S'il avait lui-même choisi la position dans laquelle il avait voulu être pris, cette fois, il laissait le choix à Puck, qui le colla contre le mur, enclenchant de nouveau la douche, le faisant se courber doucement, frottant son membre entre ses fesses pour le redresser, bien qu'il fût déjà prêt à une nouvelle chevauchée. Kurt rit doucement, regardant derrière lui, le jeune homme plein d'assurance qui lui adressa ce sourire rassurant. Ce dernier se pencha lui aussi pour l'embrasser, et lui offrit une petite fessée qui les fit rire tous les deux avant qu'il se remette à nouveau en lui, causant à Kurt un frisson qu'il ne pouvait réprimer. Les deux gémirent. C'était tellement bon… Le jeune Hummel avait l'impression d'être aimé, cette pénétration, cette seconde pénétration était tellement plus agréable que la première. Elle marquait pour lui comme quelque chose de rassurant. Peut-être que Puck l'avait pénétré simplement une fois, mais non, il avait recommencé, parce qu'il avait aimé. Sinon ils ne l'auraient pas fait… Encore. Kurt soupira, se plaquant contre le mur, toujours cambré, il souriait d'un air niais tandis que Puck recommençait ses mouvements. Cette fois, il appréciait sa douceur, et non pas sa bestialité. Les deux étaient deux sentiments extrêmement différents, et pourtant tellement agréables… Noah lui saisit les hanches et remua son bassin de manière à lui faire vivre un des plus grands moments de sa vie. C'était merveilleux.

Puck faisait doucement glisser chacun des centimètres de son sexe dans l'intimité assouplie de son jeune partenaire, sentant que celui-ci se donnait complètement. Il se sentait encore plus puissant d'affaiblir un partenaire du même sexe que lui, surtout cet homo d'Hummel, qu'il commençait à vraiment apprécier. Peut-être même un peu plus. Puck n'avait aucun problème pour coucher avec n'importe quelle fille pour le plaisir, sans sentiment, mais c'était étrangement différent là. Peut-être était-ce ce regard qu'il lui offrait, cet amour sous-entendu sous cette envie de sexe dévorante. Ils savaient tous les deux ce qu'ils voulaient, particulièrement Puck, qui se donnait à fond pour lui offrir du plaisir, et s'en donner, en passant. Une des mains du jeune adulte descendit entre celles de Kurt et il commença à le masturber, rapidement, habilement, le faisant gémir d'avantage. Il couvrit sa nuque, puis ses épaules, et son cou de mille baisers plus tendres les uns que les autres, et il faisait rebondir son derrière grâce à ses coups doux. L'orgasme prendrait sûrement plus longtemps à venir, mais il serait alors, il le savait, bien plus puissant. Entre ses doigts, Puck allait et venait sur le membre dur de son partenaire, lui pinçant avec douceur le gland, lui massant parfois les bourses, tout en continuant d'embrasser ses épaules, lui soufflant son air chaud et protecteur dans le cou. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'accélérer pour venir plus vite, il se sentait tellement bien qu'il voulait juste vivre encore un orgasme comme celui de tout à l'heure, encore, avec Kurt, encore, en lui. Son autre main recommença à explorer son corps, son visage, dans son dos, se crispant sur cette sensation si agréable, si envoûtante, et les gémissements de Kurt ne pouvaient que le rendre heureux. Pas simplement content… Il était heureux de le faire gémir de plaisir comme il le faisait.

Il le savait, ça venait, Puck le prenait avec plus de douceur, mais avec encore plus d'intensité, il le masturbait rapidement, mais avec cette maîtrise parfaite. Il sentait comme des larmes monter dans ses yeux, des larmes de joie, de plaisir, et il avait l'impression d'être rempli d'amour au fur et à mesure. Puis, le jeune homme redevint plus animal et le redressa, le collant au mur comme s'il était un policier et qu'il l'arrêtait, il lui donna des coups plus forts, plus intenses, et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, ce que vit Kurt dans son regard, c'était un mélange de supplice et de joie mêlés, alors qu'il exprimait lui-même la soumission et le bonheur. Il se sentait venir, il le savait qu'ils éjaculeraient ensemble, maintenant. Ils savaient que cela serait le plus puissant, ils ne voulurent pas hurler, ils s'embrassèrent.

Kurt souilla le mur, Puck se vida en lui. Ils ne bougèrent pas. Les mêmes émotions revinrent, encore plus puissantes, encore plus violentes, et tous deux se sentaient encore une fois dans une harmonie qu'ils ne se savaient pas capable de vivre. Pas ensemble. Puck vivait les scènes de sexe les plus intenses de sa vie avec un garçon. Et Kurt venait de perdre sa virginité avec celui qui le jetait dans la benne à ordure quelques semaines auparavant. C'était irréel, et pourtant… Tout ce qu'ils avaient fait semblait avoir eu lieu… Par la suite… Kurt ne se souvint plus, exactement, combien de temps ils étaient restés comme ça. Suffisamment en tout cas. Et ensuite, ils s'étaient séparés, ils s'étaient regardés. Pas un mot, comme si tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Mais cela arrivait, vraiment. Ce n'était pas un rêve, Kurt fixait Puck comme le seul homme qu'il aimait, et à l'instant présent, c'était la vérité. Leur aventure lui révélait à quel point il était amoureux de lui, et pas seulement de son physique. Une fois qu'ils eurent repris leur souffle, et qu'ils eurent arrêté de s'embrasser, Puck ouvrit la bouche et prononça finalement, les premiers mots depuis qu'ils étaient là.

**- Félicitations, pour le match.**

Kurt le regarda, et il trembla. Sa voix était si douce, comparée à celle de d'habitude… Il ne sut quoi répondre, et il se blottit contre lui. Et comme une réponse à tout ce qui venait de se passer, il ne dit qu'un simple mot.

**- Merci.**


End file.
